A known crosswalk audio signal apparatus provided as an auxiliary apparatus for a traffic signal notifies the traffic signal being green by an audio signal from a speaker so that a visually impaired person is allowed to cross the road safely (as shown in LTL 2). For example, if there are two crosswalks at a crossroad, one is in the south-north direction and the other is in the east-west direction, a speaker at the south-north crosswalk outputs a sound “cheep” and a speaker at the east-west crosswalk outputs a sound “cuckoo” during each crosswalk is allowed to walk to notify the pedestrian signal is green. However, the difference of the sounds “cheep” and “cuckoo” is not enough to notify a pedestrian the real direction and location of the crosswalk for safe crossing guide, and several guiding system have been proposed to solve this problem.
For example, tactile blocks with notification protrudes such as Braille are embedded in a line on a road surface and light emitting bodies are provided on a part of the tactile blocks so that a pedestrian is able to know the location he/she standing by stepping on the blocks and that a person with low vision can capture information about a pathway, steps or the like by receiving light from the light emitting bodies. However, such light emitting bodies are not helpful for a person with complete blindness. The acoustic system with combination of plural number of speakers as shown in PTL 3 can notify pedestrians the location and direction of the route from the start point to the end point and dangerous area boundaries to smoothly cross a crosswalk. Impaired pedestrians can get a large freedom to walk freely. But this technology was not economical to solve the problem, because the structure and usage of the combination of speakers was not systematic for a long distance route. The present invention provides an acoustic guiding system using a multi-phase signal line to give the location and direction information of the route.